


Victor's secret Yuuri

by Ichigokurosakifreak21 (PotterCrew)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Help, M/M, Overwhelmed Victor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, basically just porn, seriously just porn, sinful Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/Ichigokurosakifreak21
Summary: "You're going to fucking kill me" Victor whispered out looking up at him."Heh...it wouldn't exactly be a bad way to go, would it?".(AKA where Yuuri is too sinful and Victor can't cope)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey aha, this was in my mind for so long and I needed to get this out. I might come back and add at least some plot but it depends aha. Sorry for it being so short. I hope you enjoy :) xx
> 
> BTW my Tumblr is reminiscentangel2199 it's new and I'm still learning the ropes :) xx

 

"Y...Yuuri!" Victor gasped, completely taken aback at his boyfriend's brashness.

 

"Mmmmm" Yuuri moaned, licking a path down Victor's navel, where he had just pulled down the light grey sweats and black boxers "Yes Victor" He husked, only moving his eyes up to look up at the blushing male. Victor was heavily dishevelled (which Yuuri mentally patted himself on the back for) with a splash of red dusting his cheeks. He was leaning up on both elbows and his breath was coming out in short pants.

 

 "What... what are you doing Yuuri" Victor whispered, bearly able to keep his voice from wavering as Yuuri swiped his tongue down again, this time getting closer to his very full and hard cock standing to attention just below Yuuri's chin.

 

 Yuuri looked up and smirked, running his tongue over his top lip staring straight into Victor's eyes. "You taste so good Vitya, I wanna taste you properly" He moaned, pushing his hips against the side of the mattress in front of him to try and release some of the building tension.

 

 He moved before Victor could respond and slowly licked up the underside of his cock, not breaking eye contact as he did.

 

 "S..shit" The word rushed out of Victor's panting mouth and he flopped back down onto the bed, the feeling of Yuuri's tongue making his arms go weak.

 

 "Hmmm Victor you taste so good" Yuuri purred before he licked the purpling head and dipped his tongue into the slit.

 

 "Ahhh Yuuri... hnnnn fuck" Victor moaned out moving his hands to his sides and grabbing the bedding underneath him to stop from shoving them into his boyfriend's hair, not knowing what Yuuri's boundaries were for the night. But Yuuri had other plans. He let Victor's dick slide out of his mouth with a slick pop and grabbed Victor's hands.

 

 "Look at me" He stated firmly, squeezing Victor's slender fingers until blue eyes peered down at him. He smirked saucily and brought Victor's hands to his hair and slid them in and looked directly into his lover's eyes, knowing what he was about to say would heavily affect the other man.

 

"Fuck my face" He husked, tipping his head to the side and licking Victor's exposed right wrist.

 

"Jesus christ" Victor moaned, and pushed his hands harshly through the black stands, grabbing some as he went.

 

 Yuuri moaned at the pain and grabbed the base of Victor's cock with one hand before fully pulling it into his mouth and sucking as he descended. His hips flexed when he felt Victor push his head down further to meet his thrusting hips. The room filled with the noise of slurping and moaning and Yuuri didn't know if he could last any longer before he would burst. He wanted to pleasure his lover before fucking him but now he was becoming impatient, so he did something he knew Victor would come over.

 

 He dropped his hand off of Victor's dick and lifted his hips up more before licking the underside of Victors's dick once more and running his tongue down his balls. Finally, he came to Victor's cheeks and he spread them wide before licking a straight path up between them.

 

 "Ahhhhh fuck Yuuri, fuck" Victor shouted, he moaned something else loudly in Russian and Yuuri took that as a sign that he was close. He grabbed Victor's cock and pumped him in time with his tongue fucking him and relished in the feeling of Victor pulling his face closer to his ass.

 

 "Yuuri...Yuuri, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come" Victor gasped, frantically increasing the thrusting of his hips. Yuuri carried on going until he felt the tell tail signs of Victor's hips spasming before he lifted his head up and looked straight at Victor, opening his mouth and showing his tongue as Victor came onto it and half of his face.

 

 "Fuuckkkkkkkkk" Victor moaned before bonelessly flopping down back onto the bed. His chest rose erratically with his harsh breathing.

 

 "Did that feel good Victor?" Yuuri purred before standing up and sliding his body over Victor until his straddled his hips and sat up straight.

 

 "Yuuri, fuck" Victor gasped out looking up at him, his face red from exhaustion. His breathing stopped although however, as Yuuri raised his hand and gathered the remaining come off his face and licked his fingers lewdly, pumping them in and out of his mouth while keeping eye contact. "You're going to fucking kill me" Victor whispered out looking up at him.

 

 "Heh...it wouldn't exactly be a bad way to go, would it?".


End file.
